The Secret of Atlantis
by Lunerflower24
Summary: She had crashed landed in their lives and soon became apart of their team. The Gene is strong in her.  She seems to understand the ways of things around her. Who is AliAnna, and why has she come to Atlantis?
1. Chapter 1:Memories since Long Past

**Chapter One**

**Memories since Long Past**

After 16 weeks of drifting silently through the stars, she had finally decided to steer the ship in a certain direction. Which way that was, only time would tell, but she knew the direction she was taking felt right. Allowing the auto pilot to continue on the course she had given it, she went towards the door and took one look back at the endless universe and sighed.

'One of these days…' she thought, 'I'll be home again.'

Gliding smoothly like a bird in the air, she left the cockpit and headed for the cabin. Turning the lights low and pulling the window slides shut she sat down at the table which sat in a cozy corner. She then pulled a blanket around her and dozed off.

Her eyes opened wide and quick. 'Where am I?' She wondered. 'Ah I am only dreaming!' Realizing this, she allowed her mind to continue on its path hoping that this time it would provide her with more comforting thoughts rather than the horrible memories that usually filled her head as of late.

The scene soon unfolded before her, as light slowly seeped through to her eyes. She was flying through the air, just her and nothing else around her. The wind in her face and her long chestnut brown hair flowing freely behind her. Her soft pastel skin covered with goose bumps from sheer joy. Her bright blue eyes were brighter than the blue of the sky and reflected the puffy crisp white clouds that seemed bigger than the planets themselves. Her wonderful journey did not last long. Soon the scene turned to memories long past for which she has tried hard to forget.

There were people around her, fighting with others. Beams of death from foreign weapons flew through the air like a dart with a sharp edge. And she new some of these people. They were her friends and loved ones. She found herself on the ground and lying next to her on her right was a man dressed in a uniform. Beige in color with a simple top and pant, this man was older, much older. His hat had fallen off him and lie still on the ground next to his bleeding head. He had a wound that reached far into his scull. And many others all over his body, many with burn marks' from the energy blasts that had grazed his arms and torso. His was badly hurt, blood streamed uncontrollably from his head wound. She went to help stop the bleeding when she realized what she was holding in her right hand. A gun. She didn't like guns. She didn't understand why she would be holding one. She lifted her left arm and took a look at her other hand. It was covered in blood, or rather dripping in it. It was still warm. Frantic, she searched her body for wounds but surprisingly found none. And so turned to her left and saw many other bodies, all dead or dying from deep wounds. She was horrified. Above her to her front, a man yelled.

'AliAnna, Get UP…GET UP! Hurry…we need your help!'

She new this man…she loved this man; this is what her heart told her. And so she obediently listened and stood up. At first her legs didn't want to listen to her head's commands. But she prevailed and was walking within seconds. She then turned to go and fetch her weapon and felt around her side for a holster. Her belt hung low to one side and found that the holster was there empty. She admired the craftsmanship of the piece. Real leather she thought, but not leather she was familiar with. This came from an animal from a planet that she new, but couldn't put her finger on it. She was wearing black pants that stopped at the mid calf and had a small poof of fabric before it met her high boots, also made out of that same leather. Her top was two layers, the bottom also being black with a simple turtle neck top and clean cut edge bottom. Her sleeves were long and airy, until her upper forearm, where the sleeves got real tight and had a cris cross tying. Her outer top was made of a thicker cloth and had a stately appearance. It was maroon in color and hung lower hugging her waist. The sleeves on this were shorter and stopped just below the elbow and flared at the ends. She wondered to herself why she would be wearing such an outfit. It was so like a uniform and yet no patches of insignia to show rank.

'AliAnna! Hurry, they're coming faster!'

Without hesitation she ran up to the front of the ranks. Before her she saw a sight she had seen many times in her dreams but each time felt even more evil and horrible than the last. The air was thick with evil from the opponent on the other side, and thick with fear from the side she stood. Without realizing what she was really doing, she lifted her right arm and hand and held it straight in front of her with hand upright. She took a deep breath and let her heart guide her. A glowing orb started to form out of her hand and grew slowly. It soon spread into a flat sheet and separated them from the other side. The opponent shot and fired towards them, but nothing came through. Her shield held strong and tight while another energy began to form from her hand. It started small and it too soon grew. Lifting her head to allow the tears to fall from her eyes, she then let out the second wave of energy. However this time, it went through the shield and hit the oncoming army of evil. Wave after wave, the army soon slowed and started to retreat. This caused the other side to cheer with a kind of prehistoric sense. Waving their weapons in the air and jumping up and down like a bunch of animals. She didn't understand what was going on, but she had a strong feeling that she had been there before, in real life. She felt a strong hand grab her left arm, and pulled her around. It was the man that had called her earlier and he had a happy look on his face. He was handsome in every way and all she wanted to do was be held by him.

"AliAnna…are you alright? Every time seems worse than the last. How much longer do you think you can hold up?" he asked with heavy breathing.

She did not know how to respond. She kept silent, hoping he would continue to talk while holding her so that she could not break free.

"No matter…however I'm thinking that we'll not have so much success next time and it will prove to be much more difficult to hold them off with or without you."

Again she was silent.

"Okay…let's go! We need to leave this planet as soon as possible and find another base for operations. We'll get the ships ready and leave at once and evacuate everyone. There is a system 12 light years away that will do until we find a more permanent base. Come ON, we need to hurry!" he said still holding on.

All she could do was to stare as her hair lightly fell across her face in the breeze. A siren started sounding. It was loud and came in a sort of beating rhythm. There was screaming and everyone was running franticly away when she realized that she had let down her shield. More shots started coming their way. Shots were firing every which way and were flying so close; one had grazed her outer coat. As quickly as the shots came, the grip on her arm went loose and she heard and felt someone fall hard to the ground. She turned only to see that the man she new, the only thing that made some sort of sense in this place, had fallen hard to the ground and was bleeding badly from his stomach and his upper shoulder. She ran back towards him and turned him over on his back. His eyes were ready to roll back as blood came streaming from his mouth and nose. She tried to cover the wounds but found that there just was no use in trying. He parted his lips to form words, but all that came out was his last breath.

She started running hard and fast. She didn't turn back, she just ran. A wave of dizziness came over her. Her sight soon blurred and she found herself falling slowly to the ground. She looked up at the dark red sky, and her lids of her eyes slowly fell closed. She didn't care what happened to her. She would rather be dead than to relive these horrible memories once again. She faded away only to keep hearing that awful loud siren ringing in her ears.


	2. Chapter 2: Predator

**Chapter Two**

**Predator**

She awoke only to find herself in a twisted position on the floor while the siren continued. The ship was jerking radically and she could hear shots being fired from her starboard bow. Lifting her right hand towards her head, she could feel warm blood streaming from the top of her brow. Confused and lost, she quickly stood up and braced herself against the walls as the ship was tossed to and fro. She couldn't wait for the sliding doors to open into the cockpit, so she turned to her side and slid through them as they were still opening. She climbed into the seat and strapped herself in. Checking the status of her ship, she realized that the other ship had been firing on her for at least 5 minutes and had already broken down most of her shield causing other damage to several of her systems. Life support was low and navigation was off. Her Back up systems were running on low capacity and were dropping even further. Still not knowing what had caused this to begin with, she pulled up the view from behind on her secondary holographic video system. She saw an alien ship that she did not recognize. It had an organic feel and look and she could sense that the beings on board were predatory. She could feel their need to survive and their predator nature that was fueling it. Nothing on her ship seemed to want to work. It was not looking good. All that she could do was to jump into hyper space and pray that it would work. She diverted all the power that she could without sacrificing the shield and what little life support she needed to the hyper space drive. Without hesitation she pushed the button not caring again of her destination only knowing that it was true and right.

She felt tired and weak both from her intense dream and from the fight that had unfolded before her. She was also loosing a lot of blood and had trouble seeing as it was falling down over her eyes. Her eyes once again drew weary and fought hard to keep them open. She pulled the ship out of hyper space and found herself within a small distance of a planet. Her senses told her that there was good on this planet and new that it would be safe to land there. She proceeded to do so, but found that the ship had sustained too much damage and was now even harder to fly. Her ship was slowly venting atmosphere, there had been a breach in the hull near the engine. Now she was flying as blind as a bat, trying hard to keep her ship on a course towards the planet. With a strong jolt, the ship had entered the planet's outer atmosphere. On her screen she noticed a floating city in the midst of a great wide open sea with landing pads on its outskirts and aimed for that. She was feeling dizzy now, and her eyes were even more dangerously close to closing. She felt them starting to fall back as the ship glided like missile towards the city.

'Oh God not now…hold on….Hold ON….just a little bit longer! You can do this!' she told herself within her mind.

Pulling the ship's nose upwards slowly allowing for a landing, she did her best to keep it steady. The ship landed hard on one of the landing pads, and she felt it slide forwards more. This jolt caused her to be tossed from her seat, the straps had snapped from the force. She was now lying on the cold metal floor. Blood streamed from her brow while she allowed herself to drift away, far away. Again she saw the clouds and again the scene turned on her. However this time she was lying in a field of wheat. The breeze was soft and the air was sweet. She knew this place as well, but could not remember why. Closing her eyes, she allowed the blackness to surround her completely only allowing her mind to think one more thought…

'Oh God…please help me…..'


	3. Chapter 3: The Girl Who Had Fallen From

**Chapter Three**

**The Girl Who Had Fallen From the Sky**

"Dr. Weir! You had better come and take a look at this!"

"What is it Radik?

"There, do you see it. A ship flying towards us at increasingly rapid speed."

"Is it Wraith?"

"No…I don't believe so. It doesn't have the same flight signatures. It just came out of no where. I believe it just came out of hyper space."

"Maybe we should try and contact them?"

"We've already tried that, there was no response."

"Wait…why weren't we able to detect it on our long range sensors?"

"I don't know, I'm still trying to figure that out…Maybe it has some sort of advanced cloaking device…I'm not sure." replied Radik

"I think its time we raised the cloaking shield."

"We should have visual in about 60 seconds."

"Can we see it from the balcony?"

"Umm...yes we should be able to."

Dr. Weir and her team rushed toward the balcony to see what was headed their way. They were slightly confused and yet ready for action. They could only hope that this was a visitor that they could handle and hoped it wasn't a decoy for something bigger.

"Hey guys...what are you doing? Waiting for snow?"

"Oh hey there Sheppard, we notice that there is a ship headed for us and we have been unable to contact it. We are hoping to have visual of the craft now." stated Radik

"Oh…that's all…Well call me if you need me!"

"Hey! Look! There it is on your 2 o'clock!" Radik said excitedly.

"Oh my God…I think it's coming in for a crash landing!" Dr. Weir exclaimed. "Someone get Carson, I think we may need him. Sheppard, you and Ronon go and check it out. I don't want any surprises."

Everyone left in a hurry. Sheppard and Ronon quickly suited up armed and ready, then quickly headed for the landing pad. Dr. Weir headed towards the infirmary to brief Becket on the situation and joined him with the others. When they arrived on the landing pad, what they saw was truly horrific. If anyone was in there, it would be a true miracle that they would have survived. The ship was fairly large, large enough for a small crew of eight to ten. The front windows had broken in, allowing for someone to peer inside. Sheppard, with Ronon at his back, slowly to a look inside. He did not notice anything at first, just the smell of engine and decay. They took a walk around and found that the door hatch had been forced open upon the crash. Slowly and carefully, the two walked inside. Dr. Weir and the others waited anxiously aside with the medical team ready for anything. Shielding her eyes from the mid morning sun, Dr. Weir called out to the team.

"Sheppard! Ronon! Anything??!"

"Hey Elizabeth…give us a moment will yeah? It's called stealth mode…we need total silence…." Sheppard explained patiently and a bit sarcastically ending with a slight smirk upon his face.

"Come on…let's get this over with" Ronon clearly stated and proceeded to continue into the ship."

The ship was clearly damaged beyond repair. Strings of cable hung from the ceiling and pipes had burst. Beams of support had fallen, causing the search to be slightly difficult. Ronon pointed to the side while nudging Sheppard. A pile of clothes had spilt out of a closet and other personal belongings littered the floor.

"These belong to a woman" Ronon whispered. "I wonder if she is alone."

Sheppard only nodded in reply and lead the way further through the ship. The gas leaking from pipes was becoming nauseating and they new that they would have to wrap this up soon. They passed a small galley with a table sitting in a cozy corner. A blanket was strewn across the floor and the window slides were closed shut. A room off to the side contained a small bed and side table, again everything tossed from the landing. Finally they came across what looked like doors to the cockpit. They were damaged and were open about an inch or so. Through the small crack they saw light streaming though and decided to take a look. Sheppard was the first to see her. On the floor, as if someone had tossed a rag doll, was a woman. Wearing all white with a belt for a weapon and boots that had seen better days, she lay there. Her chestnut brown hair was pulled up but had fallen across her fare skinned face. The blood that stained her clothing was a contrast to her crisp white outfit. From what he could see, she was bleeding badly from her brow and was unconscious.

"Quick! Help me open these!"

Ronon quickly placed his weapon back in its holster and went to help Sheppard with the doors.

"What did you see?"

"A woman…she's lying unconscious. We need to hurry!"

The two of them struggled with the doors for a few minutes, but finally got them to open.

Pushing the button on his ear piece, Sheppard made quick work in getting the others in for help.

"Elizabeth! Send the medical crew in! There's a woman badly hurt and barely breathing!"

"They're on their way Sheppard!"

They crew quickly got to work in finding a way to get her out of there, but there just wasn't anyway that they could think of without moving her too much. She was in such a twisted position that anything could be broken. Becket quickly felt around for broken bones and only prayed that her neck hadn't been broken as well. A stretcher was out of the question as there was no way they could get through the mess in the ship and no way that they could fit it through the front windows.

"Forget this! I'll carry her in! Get your stuff lets go! She may not have much time!"

And with that, Sheppard carefully lifted her up into his arms and carried her out of the ship followed by the medical team. Walking soon turned into trotting and then running and she had lost a lot of blood and Becket was worried she would bleed to death.

"Hurry! Into the infirmary…here…lay her here on this table!"

Sheppard carefully put her upon the table as Becket made quick work to check her vitals and to stop the bleeding.

"Sheppard, you're gonna have to move aside, I can't work with you here hovering!"

"Yeah…right…okay…"

Sheppard stood aside and watched. He was soon joined by Dr. Weir, Ronon and a few select others, all confused and concerned from the girl who had fallen from the sky.

Hours had gone by when finally Becket was able to give some good news.

"She's stable now. She had lost a lot of blood and I had feared that there would be internal bleeding as well. However overall I was amazed at her condition."

"What do you mean exactly?" asked Dr. Weir.

"Well, she seems to be healing rather rapidly. So, any injuries she may have suffered are clearly healed. I am not sure exactly how this is possible. So I ran her blood work and found something interesting that I thought you should know."

Sheppard and Teyla had walked in just as Dr. Becket had explained this, causing the other two to stop their conversation for but a moment.

"How is she?" asked Sheppard as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Well she seems to be okay, however Dr. Becket here had something interesting that he would like to tell me. And I am interested in hearing it. Continue please Doctor."

"Well as I was saying, I found in her blood work, something rather interesting."

There was a short pause that allowed the silence of the infirmary almost deafening.

"It seems that she has the ancient gene…"

Again a short and awkward silence followed as everyone in the room glanced towards the sleeping girl.

"What is so interesting about it is that the gene is very strong in her. Like she is actually an ancient."

"But wait doc, that doesn't make sense. How is that possible?" Sheppard asked.

"I am not sure yet."

"Is it possible she was apart of the long lost ancients that had come back to Atlantis recently?" asked Teyla.

"No actually, I don't think so. I have tried to calculate her actual age and found that she is in her late 20's. I would say about 28 or 29. The others were clearly several thousands of years old, this we know.

"So were did she come from?" Weir asked quietly.

"Well, I am afraid we'll have to wait on that until she awakens. Until then, all I can do for her is to make sure that she is comfortable."

"Let me know the minute she is awake. I want to know who she is…" stated Weir.

"Sure thing Elizabeth"

They all took one last look and walked away onto their separate ways. Sheppard however, took one last glance behind and notice how her eyes twitch uncontrollably under her eyelids, as if she was having an intense dream. He wondered what this Jane Doe could possible be dreaming about that had her eyes dancing frantically. He lingered a little while longer, still puzzled by this girl's story, then turned he followed the rest. Meanwhile Dr. Becket closed the curtain around the sleeping girl and soon sat down at his work table, he too still puzzled by this Jane Doe.


End file.
